Stephan Sanchez-Hawkins
Stephan DL Sanchez-Hawkins is a character used by Lowri in World 3: Renegade. He is the son of Mark Hawkins and Lola Sanchez-Hawkins, and is the younger twin brother of Magdalena. He is one year old. His abilities are Vitakinesis, Teleportation Manipulation, Digital Mind and Twin Telepathy. Appearance Stephan has the same deep brown eyes as his sister, but his skin is slightly darker coloured, and his hair will at first be a dark brown instead of black. It will also be less curly, but it will still curl visibly. As a result, he will choose to keep it extremely short, when he's an adult, because he will be self-conscious of the curling. He'll grow to be tall and well-built, similar to his father. Personality Like Magda, Stephan is also naturally positive, cheerful and optimistic, though his serious side will show more easily than hers. He will also tend to be quieter, and will often hide his thoughts and emotions, making it difficult for most others to read him. Home Stephan lives with his parents and sister in a house in Los Angeles, which was bought a year ago when Lola first revealed her pregnancy. It is modern, large and spacious, with a minimalist decor. The house was once burned in an attack by the Chasers when the twins were a few months old, but it was repaired using verbal reality manipulation. Abilities Stephan's first ability is Vitakinesis. This means he can manipulate health and the healing process. He can cause himself and others to heal at a rapid rate similar to regeneration, or can do the opposite and block all healing, even if the victim has a protective healing ability. In future, he will be able to cause old injuries and illnesses to resurface, and even inflict completely new ones. His second ability is Teleportation Manipulation, which he can use to manipulate all abilities which enable others to travel instantaneously. He can block a person from teleporting even if they're mid-leaving, and can change a person's teleportation pathway so that they appear in a different location to the one they were aiming for. However, he cannot teleport himself, or enable a person to teleport if they don't have their own ability which lets them do this. His third ability is Digital Mind, which gives him a mind resembling a computer. He can store vast quantities of data in his memory and interpret this data, and can decode various encryptions with ease. He can also give himself electronic senses such as radar or GPS, he can communicate using electronic waves, and his thoughts are password-protected so no telepath can read them unless he lets this person do so. His final ability is Twin Telepathy. This gives him a constant mental connection with his twin sister, Magdalena. He can hear her thoughts at all times and can communicate telepathically with her, easily. He can take memories, ideas and images from her mind. He will always know what she is thinking. She then shares a similar but non-identical connection with him, through her Twin Empathy. Family *Mother - Lola Sanchez-Hawkins *Father - Mark Hawkins *Sister - Magdalena Sanchez-Hawkins *Future sisters - Melody Sanchez-Hawkins, Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins *Future brother - Charlie Sanchez-Hawkins *Aunts - Leigh Hawkins, Maria Sanchez, Gabrielle Sanchez *Grandmothers - Anna Sanchez, Keri Hawkins *Grandfathers - Raphael Sanchez, Anthony Hawkins *Second cousin - D.L. Hawkins *Third cousin - Micah Sanders History Stephan was born a few minutes after Magdalena, in October 2007. He manifested twin telepathy and digital mind immediately, and his thoughts were found to be unreadable. He then manifested vitakinesis when he was a few months old, healing a scrape he'd gained by hitting his playpen, although Lola simply assumed that he'd inherited her ability. He manifested teleportation manipulation at around the same age, and began altering his sister's teleportation pathways when she was summoned. The twins have recently met and befriended Matt Parkman Jnr. Etymology The name Stephan is Greek in origin, and means "crown". His middle name, DL, is an abbreviation for Daniel-Lawrence. Daniel is Hebrew and means "God is my judge", while Lawrence means "crowned with laurels" or "crowned victorious". Both of these 2 middle names were chosen in memory of his second cousin, DL Hawkins, who had been killed a few months before the twins were born. The surname Sanchez means "sons of Sancho" and "saints", while Hawkins means "a hawker" or "a person who looks like a hawk". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.